Zeittafel Islamisches Recht
__INDEX__ Die Zeittafel Islamisches Recht soll einen Überblick über wichtige Ereignisse geben, die mit der Geschichte des islamischen Rechts (Scharia) in muslimisch geprägten Ländern oder Regionen verbunden sind (siehe auch Zeittafel islamischer Dynastien, Geschichte des Islams), wobei die praktische Umsetzung des islamischen Rechts sehr unterschiedlich ist. Wichtige Zeitabschnitte in der Geschichte der islamischen Gesetzgebung und Implementierung von Gesetzen sind:Asaf A. A. Fyzee: Outlines of Muhammadan Law. 1974 (4. A.), S.32 ff. (der bei seiner Untergliederung zu den sunnitischen Schulen im Wesentlichen der eines Werkes von Abdur Rahim (1867-1952) folgt (und die Geschichte und Unterschulen der Schia mit ihren unterschiedlichen Lehren vom Imamat in einem eigenen Abschnitt behandelt: ebd. S.39 ff.), mit dem Hinweis auf das Werk Tārīkh al-tashrīʻ al-Islāmi, einer Geschichte der islamischen Gesetzgebung (siehe auch fiqh) von Muḥammad al-Khuḍarī (1872-1927), worin die Geschichte des islamischen Rechts auf kompliziertere Weise in sechs Perioden eingeteilt wird. (a) die Jahre nach Mohammeds Übersiedlung nach Medina im Jahr 622, der sogenannten Hidschra (siehe auch Gemeindeordnung von Medina), bis zu seinem Tod 632; (b) die Zeit vom Jahr 40 nach der Hidschra bis ins 3. Jahrhundert nach der Hidschra in der die Zusammenstellung der Traditionen stattfand und die Sammlungen wie Buchari und Muslim entstanden; © Entwicklung des Idschtihād und Taqlīd vom 3. Jahrhundert nach der Hidschra bis 1922/1924; (e) die mit der Abschaffung des Kalifen/Sultans beginnende Zeit. Chronologie *622 Mohammed zieht nach Medina (Gemeindeordnung von Medina) *9. Jahrhundert Zusammenstellung prophetischer Hadithe in kanonischen Sammlungen *1674 Fatawa-i-Alamgiri, eine in Delhi abgeschlossene hanafitische Sammlung des islamischen Rechts *1870-1877 Veröffentlichung des osmanischen Majallat al-Ahkam al-‘Adliyya *um 1875 Abfassung einer Kodifikation unter der Leitung von Muhammad Qadri Pascha, eine hanafitische Kompilation *1897 Code of Organisation and Procedure for Shari'a Courts, Ägypten *1916 Schaffung einer Prozessordnung (Ordre des avocats) in der Scharia-Gerichtsbarkeit in Ägypten. *1954 Eröffnung der Scharia-Fakultät an der Universität Damaskus. *1960 Sharia Court of Appeal in Northern Nigeria *1980 Bundes-Schariagericht in Pakistan gegründet *1982 Islamischer Scharia-Rat in London gegründet. *1989 Gesetz Nr. 7 in Indonesien erlassen (zur Vereinheitlichung der Scharia-Gerichtsbarkeit) *1991 Verfügung der Kompilation des islamischen Rechts in Indonesien (Kompilasi Hukum Islam di Indonesia) *1991 Enforcement of Sharia Act, Pakistan (web) Literatur *Wael B. Hallaq: An Introduction to Islamic Law. 2009 (Online-Auszug) *Bernard Botiveau: La Loi islamique et le Droit dans les sociétés arabes. 2000 (Online-Auszug, Chronologie) *Hans-Georg Ebert: "Tendenzen der Rechtsentwicklung". In: Der Islam in der Gegenwart. Entwicklung und Ausbreitung, Kultur und Religion, Staat, Politik und Recht. Herausgegeben von W. Ende und U. Steinbach unter redaktioneller Mitarbeit von R. Laut. Fünfte, aktualisierte und erweiterte Auflage. München: Verlag C.H. Beck 2005, S. 199-228, 869-873, 946-947. Zugleich: Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, Bonn, Schriftenreihe, Band 501. Englische Ausgabe: Ithaca and London 2010 (Developments in Law). *Bernard Botiveau. “L'école de la magistrature shar'i (1907-1930) et la production d'un droit islamique réformé”. In : Alain Rousillon (ed.): Entre réforme sociale et mouvement national: Identité et modernisation en Égypte (1882-1962). Le Caire 1995 *Jacques Maury: „Le Code civil français et son influence dans le Bassin méditerranéen, l'Orient et l'Extrême-Orient”, Revue internationale de droit comparé. Année 1950, Volume 2, Numéro 4, pp. 771-780 (Online) *Mathias Rohe: Das islamische Recht. Geschichte und Gegenwart, München 2009 *Ruud Peters: “Sharia and the State: Criminal Law in nineteenth century Egypt,” in: State and Islam. Ed. C. van Dijk and A.H. de Groot. Leiden: CNWS, 1995. Pp. 152-177. http://dare.uva.nl/record/17943 Weblinks * shodhganga.inflibnet.ac.in: List of Cases * news.yahoo.com: India Supreme Court will not recognize Shariah law * bbc.co.uk: Balancing Sharia: The Ottoman Kanun (Edhem Eldem, Bosporus-Universität, Istanbul) * yslzc.com: Yisilanjiao dashi nianbiao Einzelnachweise und Fußnoten Islamisches Recht Islamisches Recht Kategorie:Islamisches Recht